Lost then Found
by unspoken dreamer
Summary: Emmet is not a vampire yet and hasn’t met Rosalie until, one day he was lost in a forest while taking a walk and he was stranded for 6 days with no food or water and was getting weaker and weaker, about to die, until Rosalie found him.
1. The Almost End

This is the first chapter and it is not even finished yet. Hope you like it so far. Please read and review!!

Emmett's P.O.V.

I lay on the ground with my head propped up on a log. My stomach growling since the only thing I have eaten for six days is berries and very few sips of water.

Six days ago I decided to go out on a hike and explore nature. I guess that wasn't a very good idea seeing how I ended up stranded in the forest about to die. I thought it would be a nice little adventure away from the town, but being in town would be much better than this.

I wonder if anyone even notices that I am gone. Maybe Susan does. My poor little sister. How could I do this to her? Her birthday is tomorrow, and I probably won't be there. Actually, I know that I won't be there. Why do I have to be so stupid?

I started to sit up now, but about half way up I was out of breathe. I was weaker than I thought. Now I know I am going to die soon. It is probably better than suffering, right? Finally I got the strength to pull myself up. I started to walk but then I fell to the ground and every thing went black. I woke up about five minutes later, according to my watch, and figured that I probably past out due to not eating or drinking for a couple hours.

I tried to get up again and fell to my knees. I gave up and started to crawl to a bush that had some berries on it. I sat down and started to eat. They tasted delicious. Big fat juicy berries. Probably blue berries.

As I sat there eating I thought about what would happen to me. Would tonight be my last night? Would someone find me and rescue me?

"What did I do to deserve this?" I said to myself as I wiped away the berry juice from my face.

I got up and started to look for a place to sleep. I came upon a small cave that looked abandoned and decided that is better than nothing.

I was gathering grass and leaves to sleep on when I heard a deep growl from behind a bush. I started to walk backwards but tripped over a log and hit my leg on a rock. I started to limp as fast as I could, but all of the sudden a huge mountain lion jumped out from behind the bush and landed on top of me. I was trapped. There was nothing I could do.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. But what good would it do? I was in the middle of nowhere.

I knew I was going to die. The mountain lion had me pinned down and was scratching at my face. Yup, I was going to die.

I was half dead, or at least it seems like that, when the lion was pulled off of me and thrown against a tree. I tried to find what or who had just saved me but I could not find the strength to sit up. All I could hear was growling and the sound of teeth snapping from the mountain lion trying to bite. Then, I heard a loud yelp, and it was silent.

A second later someone was by my side holding my hand. I looked up and saw a beautiful face. She had wavy hair that was a beautiful pale blonde. Her face was as white as snow and her cheeks had a hint of red. She was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. 'Was she the person who had picked up that mountain lion and thrown it against a tree? Was she the person who had saved me?'

She helped me sit up and I just stared in to her eyes. They were a beautiful light golden brown color. After a few seconds I realized that I must look crazy just sitting there staring at her.

Her. What is Her name?

"Are you alright?!" she asked, more like yelled.

I couldn't talk. It took to much effort and I was in too much pain. Maybe I can try. She is beautiful.

"We should get you to a doctor right away." She said.

I grabbed her hand and shook my head.

"Can't….get….up…. Ugh!" That already took too much effort. And not to mention, a lot of pain. "Thank….you….for….saving….me…."

She just stared at me. She had a questioning look on her face.

"What…is…you name?" I asked her. "Rosalie. And yours?" She had a beautiful voice. "My...Name...is...Emmet." I said. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I guess I am a little lucky to run in to her.

I just lay there; staring at her. Would the pain ever go away? I knew I was going to die. Rosalie knew that to. But she was thinking about something. I could tell. But what? I was loosing too much blood and I didn't have much longer. Whatever she was thinking she has to decide on an answer, and quick.

Finally she stood up and told me that I was going to be ok. She stood up, pulled me up off the floor, and carried me like I was a little baby. Cradled in her arms. She started to run. And fast. The trees were a blur and I started to get dizzy.


	2. A new personif that is what I am

Here is the second chapter to lost then found….Emmet's story.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I awoke in a dark cold room. I was lying on a hard steel table. 'Where was I? How did I get here?' I tried to remember what happened before I fainted…… All I could see was a bear and a girl. A very beautiful girl.

Blonde hair, tall. I think she said her name was Rosalie Was she the one who brought me here? Or, was I dead? Maybe this was heaven……or most likely hell.

I relaxed and listened for any signs of a human being. I thought I heard someone tapping there nails. I sat up to see who it was but no one was there. Then, that same beautiful blonde walked out of the shadows.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me. Maybe I was dreaming and I will wake up any second. Probably when she is about to kiss me, because that always happens in dreams. You wake up as soon as you get to the good part.

"Hi." I decided not to waste my dream. Oh, but it did hurt to talk. "Is this a dream?" I decided to ask.

"No, this is real, and sorry to rush so much on you so quickly but we have a question to ask you."

"We?" I thought she was the only one hear…

"Yes. We." She said. Then three other people walked out from the shadows. " This is Carlisle, Edward, and Esme."

"Hello Emmet." said Carlisle. "We need to ask you a very important question. Now, it may not seem important to you but it is. Ok?"

"Yeah." What could possibly be so important?

"Do you know what you are?" he asked.

"What I am? I am a human, right?" What a strange question to ask. But, I am a human, aren't I?

"You were a few days ago." Said Carlisle

"What do you mean? What am I?" This was starting to get very weird, but I couldn't leave. Not when Rosalie was standing right there. I wonder if 'Love at First Sight' is true? It has to be.

Now Rosalie spoke. "Do you remember what happened before you got here?"

"Yes, I was attacked by a mountain lion and you somehow saved me." I said.

"That is right. But, by the time i got here you were almost dead, and there was only one thing to do that could save you. So, unless I wanted to live without you, I had to go for it." She told me

"Live without me? We just met. How could I possibly be so important to you?" This was confusing

"Well, lets first tell you what you are. Emmett….you are…..a……vam..a vampire." Was she crazy?

"A vampire? You're joking right?" I hope she was.

"I wish I was, but I'm not. Why don't you take a look in the mirror?" She said. I guess I should listen to her.

So, I got off of the table and walked over to a bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked….I don't even know how to describe how I looked.


End file.
